A plurality of battery cells, such as lithium-ion battery cells, may be stacked together to form a multi-cell battery system. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0021271 to Tople et al., for example, a battery system is disclosed with a stacked arrangement of battery cells and frames.
In operation, such battery systems may generate heat, especially during repeated charging and discharging of the battery system. A cooling system may be provided to remove heat from the battery system. However, the thermal path of the cooling system may be relatively long and indirect.
The present disclosure provides a battery system with a more direct thermal path for improved cooling.